


Reading is Fun

by NEStar



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fic within a Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what story is it that the Queen is reading?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Fun

Martha startled as the door to the store swung open. The tall figure was in shadows due to the late afternoon sun streaming in behind him, but when he took another step into the store Martha saw that it was the Tin Man.

 

“It's over Ma'am. Gather won't be bothering you again.”

 

Martha let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her eyes traced over the Tin Man, her savior. “I don't know how to thank you.”  
  
“It's nothing ma'am, just doing my job.” He replied.

 

A rush of boldness came over her, she reached a hand out to the Tin Mans hard chest. “But there must be something I can do to thank you, sir.” She said as she slid her hand lower.

 

“Martha...” The Tin Man began to speak, but Martha cut him off with a kiss.

 

After a moment Martha felt a pair of strong arm band about her waist, pulling her close. Martha arched at the feeling, the action pressed her breasts even more firmly into the Tin Mans chest causing him to break the kiss with a hiss of pleasure.

 

“We really shouldn't.” The Tin Man tried once more to speak.

 

“Let me show my gratitude, Tin Man.” Martha said as she kissed his neck.

 

“Alec. My name is Alec.”

 

Martha pulled back to look into her protectors bright, cerulean colored eyes. “Alec.” she whispered as her hand finished it's downward journey and brushed against the Tin Man's straining fly.

 

Alec growled and thrust into her hand. “Say it again.”

 

Martha smiled up at him as she unbuttoned his pants, “Alec.” She slipped her hand inside the waist band and pushed the pants down, “My protector.” She slowly sank to her knees, “Thank you for saving me.”

 

Martha reached out for his manhood, hard and pulsing...

 

“Mom!”

 

Lavender quickly shut the book she was reading and slipped it into a fold of her dress. “Yes, my angel?”

 

Standing before her were her two lovely daughters. “Toto says I'm done for today.” D.G., her youngest said “So Az and I want to go skip stone in the lake.”

 

“Go ahead girls. I'll join you once I finish reading these briefing papers.” Lavender waited until she was sure the girls were on their way to the lake shore and wouldn't be coming back to ask another question before she uncovered the book in her lap.

 

On the cover was a picture of man, in a fedora and duster, with a steely glare and a gun in his hand behind him a woman, whose bosoms were spilling out of her corset, clutched his shoulder. In bold print across the top were the words “Tin Man Lover”.

 

Finding the page she had left off at, Lavender went back to reading about the virile Tin Man and the bold store keeper he had saved.


End file.
